Persocon Pinocchio
by blondez-r-best23
Summary: Takaya Yusagi has just purchased a persocon who thinks she is a human! No one can convince her that she is a persocon. Why would someone program a persocon to be like that? Who would program a persocon to be like that? The answers are here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chobits Series by Clamp.

Hi. This is probably the only chapter that I'm going to finish today. I'll try to get the next couple chapters up by tomorrow. Ok so, please enjoy . 

Takaya Yusagi is probably the only guy in all of Tokyo who doesn't own a persocon. He has a nice job, but its just not enough to afford a persocon. His only chance to find an affordable one is to look online.

sigh "I can't find any good deals for persocons today." Yusagi went into the kitchen. "Maybe tomorrow…" "You have mail!" "Huh?" He went to check his emails. "You have one new message!" "Ok." He opened the letter and almost passed out with excitement.

"A PERSOCON FOR ONLY 100$!" "THERE HAS TO BE A CATCH!" "oh well, I'll take it" Yusagi was just about to "X-out" of the email when he took a closer look at the person who sent him the message. "Hmmmmm……I don't quite recognize that name."

He purchased the persocon, hoping that there weren't problems with it because of the low price. "Maybe it's just an older one, or maybe that person was desperate to get rid of it." Oh well, either way in two weeks, I will be the owner of a persocon!

TWO WEEKS LATER

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Yusagi had everything ready for the arrival of his persocon. Now, before we get any further in the story, I will answer your question, "Why does Yusagi need a persocon if he already has a computer that has inernet access?" Well, Yusagi really wants a persocon because he is lonely…..Now back to the story! "I can't wait any longer!" The doorbell rang………………………………. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shes here!" "I can't believe that I have a persocon!" Yusagi rushed to the door with excitement. He opened the door. There she stood. The most beautiful persocon tht he had ever seen. He brought her in and turned her on. 

"Hello, my name is Saaya." "I'm Yusagi." Saaya looked around for a bit. "Why have you kidnapped me!""Excuse me?" "Why have you kidnapped me? I'm not at my house! I'm not home with my children. My husband is going to come home with no dinner to eat!."

Yusagi was too shocked to move. This persocon actually thought she was a real woman with a husband and kids. Maybe someone programmed her this way, but who? "BRING ME HOME THIS INSTANT!" "Wow, weird" Yusagi thought. Everyone knew that persocons usually speak with a monotone-like voice, but not Saaya.

"Excuse me, I said to bring me home...Today would be nice now wouldn't it?" "Umm...you are home." Yusagi could tell that she was getting angry. "What do you mean?" "Well, you're a persocon." "EXCUSE ME!" "Ummm...let me show you."

He showed her in the mirror her ears. "See, only persocons have these type of ears." "No, these are my earrings, gosh!" Now Yusagi knew why she was only a hundred bucks. But Yusagi was not stupid. He had an idea. "Ok. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! thankyou for the feedback! I am trying to make the chapters longer so dont worry...sorry its taking me so long any way, heres the 3rd chapter! 

"I live at 3322 treeblossom Ave." "Ok. I'll take you there." Yusagi could not believe it. She actually had an address! Hmmm...maybe the previous owner forgot to erase her data, but who in their right mind would program a persocon to think its a human? "Well, arn't you going to take me?" "Oh, yea" As they got in the car, Saaya was taking makeup out of her "handbag" and actually putting it on. "Ummm...what are you doing?" "I'm putting on make-up, I have a terrible blemish." "Uhhh...Perso...nevermind" Yusagi did NOT want to get in another argument with her. "So, where is Treeblossom Ave?" "Its right over there!" She was pointing to a deserted alley where gangs, hobos, and rats all resided. "Are you SURE thats where you live?" "You think I don't know where my own home is!" "No, I was just saying this...ummm neighborhood isn't exactly where I thought you lived." Besides the weirdness, he turned into the alley and asked her to point out her house. "Go back! You passed it!" "Oh, sorry." "There it is!" She was

pointing to a empty space where rats were devouring old trash. "ok, whatever" She got out of the car, rang the 'doorbell' and stepped 'inside' Yusagi thought, "Why is she playing this game?" He got out of the car, picked her up, and put her in the car. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" "YOU KNOW THAT ISNT YOUR HOUSE!" Saaya gave him a distant, confused look..."how can you say that isnt my house?" Yusagi was as confused as ever. Was this some strange, sick joke? Whatever it was, he ignored it and drove right on home. "BRING ME BA..." She was droned out by the car radio. When they got home, Saaya refused to get out of the car. "BRING ME HOME NOW!" "Ok." He picked her up and carried her inside. "THIS ISNT MY HOUSE!" "it is now." "Well, bring me food, I'm starved!" Now Yusagi thought he had gone mad. There is NO POSSIBLE WAY a persocon could get hungry. There is no program you could even put in to make it 'hungry.' "Well,uhhh...persocons CANT eat." "STOP CALLING ME A PERSOCON!"

"IM GETTING READY FOR DINNER!" Saaya walked up to the mirror. "Oh, my earrings are crooked let me fix them. "She pulled and tugged on her "earrings" until they came off(credit to entilza). Before Yusagi could reach her, her operating system shut down.

I'm really sorry I did not lengthen the chapter...i haven't posted any chapters recentl, so i wanted to give u guys something to read in the meantime .


End file.
